


Will You?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, One Shot, Ratings: G, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I  ... *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

 

 

**Title: Will You?**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: I  ... *shrugs*  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Tissues maybe required  
Rating: PG

**A/N No idea where came from, not wrote anything resembling poetry since i was school. I hope it not too much like rubbish.**  
  
Jack sat on the edge of the bed, Ianto's diary in his hand. It was over week since he had lost his fight with life, Jack thought about reading it but even now he couldn't bring himself to read his lover's thoughts. Fighting back the tears, he cried so much in the last week Jack stood up from the bed and went to place it in the box that contained the things he couldn't bare to part with. As he went to place it inside a loose sheet of paper slipped from the pages and fell onto the floor. Jack picked it up and caught his breath as he read:  
  
Jack,   
  
You say you'll love me forever  
That you'll never forget  
No matter where your life takes you  
Whoever else you've met

_Will you?_

You'll never leave me again you say  
Not even when I'm old and grey  
You'll always be my lover  
Every year, month and day

_Will you?_

Will I be in your heart in the future  
When time has taken me away  
And I'm only a memory  
Think of me, maybe someday

_Will you?_

When you find someone else to love you  
Give them your heart with my blessing  
But just do one little thing for me  
Remember me, just now and then.

Will you?  
  
  
Ianto Jones, yours now and forever.  


Jack's tears ran freely again, smudging the ink as he sank to the floor feeling more alone than ever.


End file.
